1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine including a plurality of busbars arranged on one end surface side of a stator core over an entire circumference thereof, for distributing electric power to coil portions of a plurality of phases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known a rotating electric machine including a stator core arranged to surround an outer circumferential surface of a rotor, a frame having an annular shape arranged to surround the stator core, coil portions of a plurality of phases, which are wound around the stator core, and a plurality of busbars arranged on one end surface side of the stator core over an entire circumference thereof, which are to be electrically connected to the coil portions of the plurality of phases to distribute electric power to the coil portions of the plurality of phases (see Japanese Patent No. 5094505 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-158199, for example).
In the rotating electric machines disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5094505 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-158199, however, countermeasures to improve heat dissipation from each of the busbars that distribute the electric power to the coil portions of the plurality of phases have not been taken, which disadvantageously becomes an obstacle to achieve a higher output.